Par qui Harry estil attiré?
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Je suis une grande sadique. Pensez-vous être cap' de deviner? Je vous le dit tout de suite. Fin surprenante mais j'y ai mis de l'humour Avec qui ais-je casé Harry? Venez voir...


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :Par qui Harry est-il intrigué ?

- Quoi !

Ron était encore sous le choc. Hermione, elle, affichait un air clairement amusé, accompagné d'un regard explicite signifiant très pour trait qu'elle était au courant depuis le début.

Harry vira légèrement au rouge. Sa meilleure amie était intelligente, un peu trop même à son goût, enfin pas en ce qui concerne les devoirs bien sûr. Cette fille est toujours dans ses bouquins et elle est pourtant toujours au courant des derniers potins. À croire qu'elle fait semblant de lire, ce qui n'est pas le cas vu qu'elle connait le manuel par cœur après 1 seule lecture.

En tout cas, elle est tout le contraire de Ron qui n'est pas du genre observateur.

Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à remarquer. Harry et la discrétion, çà fait deux.

Un petit air rêveur, un sourire niais au coin des lèvres lors de certains cours, des soirées où harry disparaissait sans qu'on sache où, une perte d'appétit soudaine et un passage plus long dans la salle de bain pour tenter de dompter ses cheveux,…

Vous avez deviné ?

Ou vous êtes plutôt du genre de Ron, à la limite de l'aveuglément ?

Et oui, Harry est… a.m.o.u.r.e.u.x. AMOUREUX !

Hermione avait mené sa petite enquête, Ron n'avait strictement rien remarqué et les autres garçons du dortoir de Griffondor avaient cuisiné Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il dise : rien.

Aucun succès, pas le moindre indice. Même sous l'emprise d'un doloris, Harry aurait probablement gardé le secret. Et quel secret, vu la personne…

Il avait essayé de s'en empêcher, mais trop tard, il était tombé amoureux de cette personne qu'il haïssait tant autrefois. Il arrivait à peine à se l'avouer alors imaginez, le dire à la personne concernée ou quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'y pensez pas !

Quelle honte, quelle honte, lui Harry Potter amoureux de quelqu'un de la maison des serpents.

Aujourd'hui cela fait trois jours, trois jours qu'il tente d'attirer son regard. La personne de son cœur, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, soigne toujours son style et a beaucoup de goût. Vous comprenez maintenant le subit changement vestimentaire de notre Elu. La personne en question est très riche et possède un énorme manoir. Encore typique des Serpentards sang-pur, parce que oui, l'amour d'Harry est sang-pur…

Vous êtes encore étonné ? Tenter de combattre Ron en idiotie ? Vous n'y pensez pas, il a la palme d'or.

Que pouvons-nous vous dire sur cette personne ? Ah, bien sûr, elle a une sale réputation et personne ne la voit comme Harry : c'est çà l'amour…

Cette chère personne est naturellement comme tout jeune aristocrate promise, mais au bonheur d'Harry, elle ne semble pas heureuse à l'idée de ce mariage arrangé.

Petit point négatif, enfin petit, petit… hum.

Oui donc, cette personne déteste Harry et il ne se passe pas beaucoup de jours sans une dispute dans les couloirs. Harry a pourtant appris en suivant avec sa cape d'invisibilité que son amour n'était pas totalement indifférent à son charme. Il avait même été jaloux de Blaise Zabini quand celui-ci avait pris son amour dans ses bras…

Harry avait remarqué que depuis peu, la personne de ses pensées avait une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux froids à chaque altercation.

Depuis peu Harry était amoureux, depuis peu Harry était heureux. Et depuis, une dispute qui a violemment changé en séance de baisers torrides, Harry entretenait une liaison avec la personne de son cœur.

Et c'est précisément la nouvelle de cette récente liaison qu'Harry était en train d'expliquer à ses meilleurs amis avant de l'annoncer publiquement.

Ron était toujours sous le choc mais reprit soudain sa respiration. Quelques hallètements après, il devient rouge et se mit à hurler :

« Ah nan, tout mais pas çà ! De tous les étudiants, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de CA !!! Il a fallu que tu sois… »

Heu, « çà » a un nom, même si tu la détestes. Coupa Harry, irrité.

« amoureux de FACE DE BOULDOGUE !!! » cria Ron

« Elle s'appelle Pansy » hurla Harry encore plus fort que son meilleur ami.

« J'avais compris, c'est pour çà que je crie, je te rappelle » répliqua Ron avant d'être interrompu par une suffocation par oreillers en provenance de son meilleur ami.

Règle d'or : Ne jamais ennuyer la personne dont Harry est amoureux.

Retenez çà si vous tenez à la vie.


End file.
